Crazy
by Greencherrios
Summary: Bree is conflicted with feelings she might have for Adam. I don't own any of the characters. When I watch the show I see how these two characters interact with each other like there's hidden feelings buried deep. This is how I envision these two coming to terms that they're maybe more then friends. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Butterflies

A story about Bree and Adam

Her mission is to be the best, the fastest and smartest. All she has to do is keep her head in the game. She's been doing it all this time and day by day, she's getting stronger and better. What she hasn't planned for was new feelings creeping in. Feelings when she's a little to close to Adam. Why him? Chase wasn't her biological brother either and very handsome. Kind too. Not arrogant like Adam can be. Or mean. Yeah Chase has never been mean. Yet, Bree felt drawn too Adam in a different way. Her cheeks began to flush as the embarrassment of actually thinking Adam is attractive. Why couldn't she have these desires for Chase? Why Adam?!

"Hey Bree what's up" Adam says as he interrupts her daydreaming while she stood next to a punching bag.

"Oh hey Adam" trying to cover up any blushing. Playing it cool she began hitting the punch bag that hung from the ceiling in the exercise room.

"Ahh working out ehh? Good for you" as he takes a bite out of a Granny Smith Apple practically eating it all in one bite. Adam sat down at near by table picking up a magazine. He faced Bree while she was working out. This made her feel self conscious. Why did he have to be here?

"Umm, you going to stay there or do you need anything? She asked trying to give him the hint to leave.

"Nope" he confidently said and bit the other half of the Apple. He sat back and relaxed his arms watching her. This infuriated Bree. She didn't like him watching her. She couldn't pay attention. Adam sensing Bree is conflicted stands up and walks towards her and the punching bag

Bree flustered and started looking around her to see if he was looking at something else. Adam walked right up to her. His right hand raised and went towards her face. What was he doing?! She stood frozen as he grabbed a piece of her hair and put it behind her ear.

"There. You seem a little distracted Bree. Is everything okay? You can trust me. I'm always hear for you" Adams brown eyes looked deeply in her eyes. She wanted to get lost in his gaze when TJ walked in disrupting their moment. Adam took a step back. Bree noticed this movement and took note of it.

"Adam, Bree, there's a freaking omelet bar in the gymnasium. It's so awesome. You both need to check it out" TJ excited reported and turned around and headed out of the room. This left Adam and Bree alone again causing tension in the air. Bree opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it. She smiled at Adam and nodded. Finally she said "Omelet bar. Sounds very cool. I'm going to finish up here and see you later" she began punching the bag again. Adam stood there motionless. What was he doing just standing there? Uhh boys are so confusing. Bree just punched the bag harder. Adam didn't move.

"Adam, do you need something because I'm trying to exercise and you're distracting me"

He stared at her and his eyes fell to the floor. He was playing with his feet. Wait...was he..nervous? Bree pondered the thought and smiled.

He looked at her and a confused look came over his face. "What are you smiling about? Bree immediately stopped. "Ohh nothing. I didn't realize I was smiling. Just thinking of what kind of omelet I want. Maybe a cheese and bacon one" Adam looked at her intensely.

"Bree...I hope you know that, I think you're amazing" Bree stood there and slowly smiled. The words came out before she knew it "You think I'm amazing?

Adam stepped closer and responded not a breath later "Of course I do. Bree, I want you-"

"Guys! Omelet bar baby! As a series of people began piling in the room. Adam looked at Bree and nodded. He jammed both his hands in his pockets, turned and walked out. The rest of the group began surrounding Bree showing off their creations of the omelets they choose. She stared at the entrance that Adam walked out of replaying the words he just said

"I want you" oh wow. What did she think of this? She couldn't help be excited and every inch of her body was on fire. She felt like bouncing off the walls. This could only mean one thing. Bree likes Adam. Wow. That's new. She said it over again in her head "I like Adam" then reality sunk in. 'Ohh no...I like Adam. What does this mean Bree? She walked in circles. No one noticing her walking aimlessly conflicted by her answer to a question she's been avoiding asking herself. One thing was for sure...she felt butterflies when Adam was around.


	2. Chapter 2

Bree has been avoiding Adam like he was the plague. Every time he came around by himself or with the other boys, she'd make up so lame reason to excuse herself. It's been a week since their 'intimate' encounter. She was confused...yeah that's what it was. Why did he have to make things awkward? She'd find herself annoyed by him. She'd find herself working out a lot more to work out her frustrations. Plus, no one bothered her if she was on the elliptical or treadmill. She'd put her ear phones on and couldn't hear them when Chase or Leo would ask if she wanted to join them for frozen yogurt or if she wanted to join them for a movie. During her usual avoidance after dinner, Bree was on the bike when Chase came over to her.

"Bree, is everything okay? Seems like you've been avoiding everyone lately and I think I know what's bothering you"

She stopped everything at once. Her face becoming bright red, "uhhh you do?

"Yes, Look it's perfectly fine. One of these days some guy will ask you to Winter Ball. You're a gorgeous girl. Trust me" He gently put his hand on her shoulder giving her a reassuring nod. Bree began to laugh. Chase looked at her confused by her response.

Bree quickly regrouped her thoughts "ahh I mean, oh you think? trying to cover her embarrassment on Chase's remark. Little did he know that guys constantly asked her out and she had already 3 invites for dates to the dance. Of course, these were guys who she had absolutely no interest in and honestly, they probably only asked her since they found out she was bionic.

She got off the bike grabbing for a towel wiping sweat of her forehead. A thought entered her mind. _Chase was a guy_.

"Actually Chase, there is this one guy. I know him pretty well and I think he likes me but...I don't know. I don't want to go down that route since..."

"Since you're friends? Chase asked following her question. Bree nodded. Chase raised his hand to his chin as a gesture of thinking.

"Well, it's always risky when you make a change in friendships. I guess you have to weigh out the pros to the cons. AND, is this guy worth investing in given our lifestyle"

Bree agreed, "Well he definitely knows a lot about my life. I guess I'm afraid and it's all new to me. Plus, what if I'm reading all this wrong and he's just expressing feelings of caring for me as a friend and nothing more?

Chase once again put his hand on her shoulder. "Bree, guys are simple. Just ask him directly if he wants to be more then friends. Worst case he says no, Yes it will be awkward but time will pass and he'll eventually forget that you ever made a fool of yourself"

"Oh Thanks! Bree shrugged his hand off her shoulder. Chase wasn't much help when it came to advice but then again, she was asking the question without much content too. However, he did make a good point that she should ask him directly if what she was sensing was correct. Then that butterfly in her stomach came back. ' _Duh Bree, That's the entire point. Are you prepared for what's to follow after that?_

* * *

She came out of the changing room and headed to the living room. Adam was on the couch with a bucket of popcorn watching a horror movie. He was cringing and slouching down hiding his eyes with the popcorn. _He's so cute._ Bree stood there watching him for a nanosecond when he screamed and popcorn went everywhere. She started laughing when he immediately sat up looking right at her.

"Hey Bree" Adam said as he grabbed the controller and paused the movie. "Everyone went to go see the new Star Wars movie but I didn't feel like standing in the cold waiting for hours when I can just wait a few weeks and see it then. If you hurry you can catch up to them"

Bree walked over to the couch and sat down. Adam fidgeted clearing off popcorn. "Actually Adam I wanted to talk to you"

Adam turned away "Talk or avoid me? Bree rolled her eyes. Okay she deserved that. Before she could reply Adam interjected "Look Bree, I get it. You only care for me as a brother and have no interest otherwise. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable and have you treat me like a rabid dog." He grabbed the controller and started the movie again.

 _Who does he think he is?_ Bree grabbed the controller and angrily paused the movie, "Wow you think you know everything huh? Look you came up to me all ' _I think you're amazing and I want you'_ This entire week I've done nothing but think about you and-" She immediately stopped mid sentence. Adam was looking right at her hanging on to every word she was saying. She didn't realize how close she was to him sitting next to him on the couch. "Look Adam, I've known you ALL my life. ALL my life. You and Chase are my family. You're obviously gorgeous and I don't know...I'm not experienced with guys like at all" Now she began to fidget her fingers in her lap. Adam just sat there not saying a word. Bree wanted a response from him. He sat back and put the bucket of popcorn aside.

"So you're not mad at me? He asked. Bree shook her head no. Adam began to smile "And you think I'm gorgeous? Bree's cheek flushed red and she punched his shoulder. He was making fun of her and she already felt stupid admitting her lack of experience with guys. "Owwwww" Adam said as chuckled at her. She sat there hands fidgeting again in her lap. Oh she was so stupid! Adam sat closer to her so their knees touched one another. Then he grabbed her chin so her face lifted up and her eyes met his. He then put the strand of her hair behind her ear. Her entire body tingled as his fingers caressed her cheekbone. Wow, this was getting intense. He leaned in and began kissing her lips. She was floored but couldn't help her response to the kiss. A fire went through her entire body and she willingly kissed him back. Then the kiss began to intensify and she wrapped her hands behind his neck drawing him closer. His hands wrapped around her body pulling her closer so her body was now pressed up against his. Passionately breathing in every moment caressing her lips with his feeling his tongue in hers. Then they both heard it. The door opening. With an instant they separated with Bree shoving popcorn in her mouth and Adam unpausing the movie.

Chase and Leo walked in mid conversation "I told you Chase we needed to go earlier or we weren't going to make it" Leo said as he plopped down next to Adam crossing his arms against his chest, "How was I suppose to know there would be that many people already there? Chase sat on the other side next to Bree. Adam turned to the guys "To many nerds already in line? Leo responded "I told him we should have pre-purchased the tickets but nooooooo. Someone was certain there would be enough tickets to buy" "Look I'm sorry Leo. I really didn't think it would be sold out" Adam and Bree smiled at the thought that they almost got caught making out.

Adam handed Leo the bucket of popcorn "Movie? Bree and I just started it" Leo reluctantly grabbed the bucket and started shoveling popcorn in his mouth. "What is it about? Leo asked. Adam's face now became beat red. "Ummmm" Bree couldn't help her inner-self do a victory dance. Their kiss has caused him to forget everything. Chase sensing something off "You don't remember what you're literally just been watching? Bree laughed and quickly said "No no...it's just, i asked him the same thing and he was just about to restart it. You guys in? Leo nodded and Chase too.

"Well alright then. Lets get this movie started" Adam said as he restarted the movie giving Bree a wink


End file.
